The Last Wizard Of The Century
by xMissxNoxNamex
Summary: He once used the name to help with a case, who would've known that it was somewhat right. A world full of magic where some could be known as Gods who have little to no power. Kaishin / Shinkai
1. About The Story

As we all know, in Kaitos version, magic is real (Akako). Magic is also a thing in this. Pandora contains magic, magic only a true wizard could control.

In this, most people are able to use magic. Kaito is aware of having magic, but he hasn't released his true powers, same for Shinichi (not that they know that).

The legend about the gem goes through all sorts of theories, like granting immortality or even turning the one into a demon. Many people believe you have to work hard and practice magic till its perfect. Others believe its just a story to make people use their powers and find a gem that will just waste their time.

The thing is, Kaito and Shinichi don't care about having such great power, also because they thought it was a well-made story to give the wizards and witches something to do.

What they all don't know is, the gem won't light up until the one has died. The gem finds its way to the wizard or witch and replaces their heart, so they can live again with their power. Also maybe that they could find the one that will hold them close in bad times and good, and will always put them first. (The Gem will also light up as the colour of that person's eye colour.)


	2. The Legend

Once upon a time, there was a man who was once brutally murdered. He wasn't strong enough to protect himself from the man in front of him and everything started fading to black. Not long after, he was waking up. He wasn't dead. The man who once killed him was staring at him in horror.

"What The Hell Just Happened?!" he roared

What did happen you may be wondering. After the man was killed, a gem in some other country started glowing a bright red. The gem had moved faster than light and made its way to this man, once it reached its destination, it passed through the man's chest, replacing his heart. He was more powerful than before, he felt like a God, he felt invincible. The other man tried shooting at him but nothing happened. The bullet didn't even lay a scratch on him. With a devils grin, he killed the man who did him wrong. He was going to kill all of those who looked down on him, show who is the one in charge.

Within a few days, he took over most of the world by taking out the world leaders. They called him the devil, a demon, a monster to mankind. The whole world went up against him and after thousands of sacrifices he was gone. In his place was a bright light, but not blinding, it was peaceful.

The light had started to talk, started to apologize for the chaos that the gem had caused. To make the people happy again, the light had introduced this thing called soulmates. Someone who would always love them to the end and will always be there for each other. The light also said that the gem will yet be passed to another person sometime in the future. This time they were going to make sure that whoever receives these powers will be kind hearted, someone who will go in their way to keep someone safe.

The light disappeared with the body of the man that caused them misery, and what was left was a red jewel shining brightly in the moonlight. The people knew they had to keep this safe for future generations, because one day, a person with a warm heart will maybe be the saviour they need.

The legend went all throughout history and has been travelling with families for years. Ever since that disaster, it hasn't gone to anyone. Most believed that if they lived a good life where they didn't cause any sin, they would be the chosen one, they were all wrong. This person has already been chosen, they just need to wait for him to be born.


	3. Death

"Come on Shinichi! We have to go on that roller coaster!" Yelled Ran.

"Alright, I'm coming."

I don't really mind hanging out with Ran but something is bugging me. You see, people think I am not capable of doing magic. I can use magic, I just don't really see the point of using it 24/7. My magic advanced my senses so I am more alert to danger. I can observe people better than most, it usually takes a glance and I will know their life story. But I can sense darkness, I usually sense something similar with murders, but this is different. This aura is a lot stronger than most.

During the ride, someone thought it would be a good idea to kill someone during the ride. We had her arrested moments later after she confessed, but what worried me most was that the aura was getting stronger. In the carts, there were two men dressed in black that sat near the back. Sensing that these were the ones that were giving of the aura, I followed them. Ran was looking around for me, calling for me, but she would never find me.

I turned a corner and found a deal being made just out of sight from the visitors. I don't really know what happened next, my head was pounding and I had fallen to the floor. I felt a pill being pushed down my throat and water was filling my mouth, a way to make the pill slide down my throat. The men stepped away and the darkness took me.

I find myself waking up a moments later, but something was different. I was glowing. I was glowing blue, other than that I noticed I was in a child's body. I was still confused until I remembered about that legend. The legend where when the chosen one dies, the gem will replace his heart so he can continue living. It was also known to give that person power, so they will be stronger than all the rest, like a God.

A policeman finds his moments later when he is still trying to get the fact that he is dead and was brought back to life by a gem. Why was he the chosen one? Before the Policeman could take him the station, he made a quick getaway and went to his house. By the time he reached his door, he couldn't open it, he was too short. So he did the next best thing.

I knocked on the door at the Professor's next door and waited for him to open the door. Once he did, it took awhile to make him believe that I was actually Shinichi. Before he could say anything the TV (which was on) suddenly changed channels.

"We are now reporting that the Legendary Gem that once caused destruction has split into two. Once it did so, one half lit up a light blue and vanished. Does that mean there are two people in the world who are the chosen? Or was this person only given half so he doesn't take over mankind."

"I wonder who this person is," said Agasa.

Nervously laughing I started with "Well eh... I might know who that person is."

"Who?" Curiosity covered the professors face.

"I'm actually the one that died..."I muttered

"What?! How did you end up dying?!"

"It was that pill I was forced to take, I was meant to die but I didn't"

"You really need to be more careful when advancing criminals Shinichi."

He really does need to be careful, he could've just died tonight.

There was a knock on the door which caught both of our attention. The professor went to answer the door while I got dressed in my old clothes (Thankfully I still had some clothes from when I was little.) but froze when I heard who it was at the door.

"Hey professor, have you seen or heard anything about Shinichi? He just left me and disappeared." He could tell there were anger and worry in her voice.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Is that so, could you tell me when- wait who is that?" She was pointing right at me.

"Eh, that is Shinichi's cousin, he came to visit from America!"

"Aww, he's so cute~ What's your name?"

Damn, what should I say?! I need a name now! Conan... Yes, but Conan what? Ah!

"My names Edogawa Conan!" I need to work on my voice.

"What a nice name Conan-kun, will you be staying here long?"

Well, that's something he can't really answer at the moment since it is already a miracle he is alive. So maybe yes?

"Yeah, My parents are really really busy so they sent me here for the professor to look after me!"

"Will you be able to take of him on your own professor? If you need help I could look after him."

"Well I am quite bust myself, Conan-kun, who would you like to stay with?" Asked the professor.

"Ran-nee-chan!" Wait why did he just say that?! One he doesn't know her name for starters and second, what if he changes!?"

"How do you know my name?" She wondered.

"oh ah... Shinichi told me about you!"

"He did?"

"Yeah, and someone called Sonoko!"

"Ran if you don't mind, could you take him tonight? I don't want to keep the lad up all night when something might explode in the night."

"Of course I will. Do you need anything before you go Conan-kun?"

"Some clothes and a toothbrush!" Gah, I'm already getting tired of speaking like this.

"Alright then, I will be here when you're ready."

I borrowed one of the professors' suitcases and started filling it up with clothes. Hopefully, Mouri-san won't mind me freeloading of him (He probably will knowing him) and Ran won't suspect me of being Shinichi. I also need to know what else I can do now that I have this rock in my chest. I should also keep that a secret from now as well, it would be terrible if people found out that I was the one. There is something strange though, why did it split in two? Could the other half be for my soulmate? Or is it true that is did it for my own safety, that I wouldn't turn to something like that man did hundreds of years ago?

I trudged down the stairs and went out the door with ran, saying goodbye to the professor and praying that things will get better. Maybe he could start researching about them, about the drug that killed him.

Another thought came to him, what if his soulmate finds out that he has that gem in his chest? Will they be afraid of him? It is said that they will stay with you through everything, but will they really when they know about the legend, about what it did to that man.

With his thoughts running wild, he didn't notice that they had already stepped into the home and were kicking off their shoes. He would have to go to the professor to ask to do some research for him. Well that can wait tomorrow, he was tired and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.


	4. Kaitou KID

Its been a few weeks now since I was turned into a child and supposedly died. When I went to the Professors, there was someone called Haibara there. She was actually the scientist who created the drug! At least she knows what her actions have done to other people. Haibara had taken the drug to escape from an organisation, somehow she survived.

In my free time, I have been testing my powers. You see, we all have some kind of spirit animal connected to us. Mine is an owl, they are babies until you make a contract with your soulmate. Once doing so, they will grow to their full size and actually do magic alongside you. I mean they already do, but they drain our power, they don't use their own. There have been cases where people can have two Spirit animals but it is nearly impossible to find someone with two. The cool thing is, yours and your soulmates spirit animals can collide and become something else entirely.

I was getting ready for bed when something caught my attention.

"... Yeah, the note is written in little riddles, but nobody can figure out where Kaitou 1412 is going to appear."

"What kind of thief tells the police what he is going to steal and when?" Mouri grumbled.

That is rather strange, I think the only person to do so, that I have heard of is The Phantom Lady. I climb up the chair and peer over the note. Well isn't this interesting.

xXx

I can't figure out the note.

An officer mentioned the river, about the waves, but that isn't it. Wait! I know where he is going to show.

I swiftly snuck away from Rans hawk eyes and made my way to a hotel, where Kaitou 1412 will appear. I should get something to catch someones attention in the helicopters, fireworks should do the trick right? I climbed up the stairs and made it towards the rooftop. I placed a firework inside a can and took my phone out. If I was about to come face to face with a criminal, I should at least know what I should expect.

I waited for the Professor to look through my Fathers old documents to see if Kaitou KID is in within them. My phone started ringing.

"Apparently the thief first appeared around 20 years ago in ago. He would send notes to Inspector Nakamori and steal a gem at a later date. Whatever he stole, it was always returned. He doesn't like people using his name and nobody gets hurt during his heists. He disappeared a few years after his appearance for 8 years. He only recently returned and is mainly active in Japan."

"If he was active around 20 years ago, he must be quite old now."

"There's something else. The number 1412 was actually a number the FBI gave the thief. An author saw how it looked similar to the word kid. The thief could trick the whole police force as they were kids. After that, the thief has been known as 'Kaitou KID'."

"Kaitou KID..."

Behind him, he could hear light footsteps and turned his head to the direction of the sound. There stood someone who looked like Shinichi's' actual age dressed in a white suit, a white top hat on his head, a monocle over his right eye with a cape hovering behind him. _What a tasteless outfit._

 _"_ What are you doing up here, boy?"

I turned around and lit up the fireworks with a match. "Fireworks!" That should catch someones attention. I was right, there was now a helicopter coming our way.

"Look! The helicopter has spotted us!"

The thief turned towards him with a big smile on his face "You're no ordinary brat are you."

Dropping the childish act "Edogawa Conan, Detective."

"Oh~"

"Shouldn't you be worrying thief-san?"

When he turns around I could shoot him with my dart watch the professor made. Instead, the thief doesn't turn around. He goes through his coat and pulls out a walkie-talkie. He clears his throat and starts speaking as the man in control of all the police officers. I'm gobsmacked.

He lures all police in cars and helicopters to the rooftop and changes his voice. Again! This time he is the Inspector in charge of the KID task force and sent all of them up here. By the time they were all up here, the thief used some sought of magic and disappeared. How? There is no such thing as teleportation! That's why magicians who can't use magic perform that stunt. It cant be done!

At least he will be a challenge to get taken away. The thief is full of mysteries, just waiting to be unleashed to this world. But the thief was different, I can sense how much power somebody has but, his power level was changing all the time. And his aura, it's different to other thieves I've come across, they had stone cold hearts, where this thiefs' was warm and cheerful. Just who exactly is he? Its a shame most of the KID task force can't use magic, so they have to go the basic way of stopping a criminal. At least this thief uses magic that magicians would use, not one of a wizard, except for that disappearing act he just did.

Was the reason he couldn't see his power level was because he was stronger than him? That can't be possible, can it? Maybe Haibara might have an idea.


	5. Limits & Soulmates

In magic, we all have a certain limit. By this I mean a person can only contain so much magic, some will have a very little amount, while others will have what would seem unlimited. That wasn't a real thing though, these people were geniuses, they knew how to use their power and last longer in battles. We can mostly battle with anyone we want, but you would be an idiot if you couldn't sense any power coming from your opponent. We all have magic within us, just some people can't use it since there is barely in them. The reason we don't see peoples strength and power is when they are stronger than them. KID was different.

KID has powers, but his limits weren't stable. We could usually see someones power by a number, KIDs' number was constantly changing. Haibara insisted that KID could be using some sought of unknown power so we couldn't use that information against him. I mean, that would make it really easy to capture the thief, so it was a possibility. The thing is, such power has never existed before. Our magic is to summon our inner animal, fire, water, earth, basically all the elements. Some special people were given powers to heal, and another which I have is a deduction.

Not everyone in the world is friendly, it wouldn't bring happiness, sadness, fear. The emotions we need to be/feel alive. People who are weak mainly gather in groups and go against those who are stronger and higher up the food chain. Normal thinking and analyzing will take awhile to figure out the people within these groups, sometimes most will be able to roam the streets since they weren't caught. While others had the dead falling around them. Of course, this only happened to one person - Kudo Shinichi or Edogawa Conan. But after chasing the thief all night, he realised that nobody had died. Which was strange, his powers seemed to increase the rate of deaths around him, but around the thief, they stopped completely. Which was to say relaxing since he didn't have to stress over another murder.

'Anyway, if we want to use our new powers for the better good, we need to learn to use them right? I didn't tell you this earlier but, the colour of someone's eyes can tell you what element of power they have. I have blue eyes, so my power would be controlling water and ice. I couldn't really do much magic before since all my power was using deduction, but after that gem buried itself in my chest, I could pretty much flood the entire world, just by blinking now! Not that I could do that before! The only thing I could do was make water appear into a glass!'

xXx

Lately, people who work for the royal families all over the world have been looking for their 'Savior' in their countries. This is just what he needed. Hiding from an Organization that would want him dead if they knew he was still alive, and now the whole world is searching for him! 'Oh, I can't wait to be on the run for my entire life!~' I hope you can note the sarcasm there~.

Ran has recently found her soulmate, a girl with short brown hair and green sparkly eyes. I didn't really get to know her name since she and Ran are always out. They seem happy. I hope that I would be this happy with my soulmate. He doesn't even know how he will know that his soulmate, was his soulmate. Every couple is different. Most of the time, _time_ would literally stop. Some would glow. The other one is where everyone's face is a blur except your other half. Some have words written on their bodies, Some would feel pain racing through their veins. (Which doesn't sound really appealing...) And soo many more ways people have met.

Soulmates are a unique thing. Their inner animals can combine into something better, powerful, and protect the both of them when in danger. These inner animals only intwine with their other half, they reject all the others. When someone is not with their other half, their powers weaken and after some time, they will no longer be able to use their powers anymore. His inner animal was a baby, which would soon grow into an adult. Inner animals remain as babies until they connect with the other half inner animal. After they have been combined and return to their person, they have grown to adults and a lot more powerful than before.

I wonder what mine and my other half animal would look like...

I wonder what is going on with KIDs' powers... Maybe they will be fine if he finds his other half?


	6. Unknown Memories

It had happened again.

A nightmare.

They have been going on for awhile now, there is a pattern within them, but they are all different. The first few dreams would be him as a child but as someone else. A different home, different parents, different time period. At first, they didn't ring any bells, but then they changed. He was no longer a child, but a young adult. From the glimpses he saw in a few windows he had passed, he had black hair and bright green eyes. He looked natural.

But the dream where it started was terrifying. He was cornered, in an ally and he couldn't move! A man in all black closed in on him and hit him over the head. The man started attacking him and everything was fading to black.

When he came too, he was glowing a bright crimson red. He was currently lying in a puddle of blood, his blood. The man who had attacked him was standing there, his face pale and was shuddering. He yelled out and he awoke with a start. He sat up straight and tried to calm his breathing. 'That was written in that legend wasn't it? I mean that's what sort of happened to him not too long ago. He died and was brought back to live with a gem replacing his heart.

The thing is, why was he having these dreams? They aren't even his!

He went to the professors' house, it was quite early but late enough for them to be up by now, maybe Haibara would have an idea.

* * *

"I think It might have to do with that gem..."

"I already figured that out, it didn't happen before I was killed!"

"Listen, I think you might be having these dreams because your not whole."

"By which you mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"The gem in your chest, the nightmares might be caused because the gem isn't whole."

"So for the nightmares to stop I have to find the other half, right?"

She nodded slowly "There might be a problem though..."

"What problem?"

She looked him in the face "It might not work, there is a chance that the other half has to be in another person, which would activate it. Like how yours activated when you were killed..."

A sour expression was now on the not-child detectives face.

* * *

When Shinichi was in the comforts of his room, he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. He had two options.

A. Wait patiently for the other special someone to die and wait for the other half to activate.

OR

B. Try and find where the other half would be. ( _And hope that Plan A won't have to happen._ )

For the time being, he has to focus on the Black Organization. He can handle nightmares, they are temporary. Deaths of his friends are permanent. He wouldn't even know where to start looking for the gem. Ever since he died and the gem was split in half, it has been stolen by thieves or brought by the rich. Even though he wants to go with plan B, he will have to follow plan A.

Unknown to everyone, whenever he had a nightmare, the other half ( _Which was currently being held hostage by a wealthy woman in Las Vegas_ ) glowed a faint indigo colour.


	7. The Other Half

Chikage POV

She knew when news about KID came to Las Vegas, that it was her son who finally found the family secret. She usually went to Japan to watch the show he would put on and hope that he will be okay. She isn't worried about him going to jail alone, if that were to happen she would also turn herself in. She's worried about the snipers that no one has noticed.

They are there.

She's heard from Jii that Kaito usually comes back with a few scrapes, it just makes her want to go back home and stop him from attending heists. She wants those people behind bars as much as the two of them, but the rate they are going, her baby and her dear friend are going to end up like her Husband.

So she made another thief appear, one that looks similar to Kaitou KID, but just in another colour. She would steal jewels that matched the ones her son were stealing, hoping it would gain some attention. It did, but not the type she wanted. She wanted _their_ attention, she even wore her late husbands face to see if they would notice and come after her. It all proved useless.

She originally moved to Las Vegas because she loved Magic shows. Here was where most of the famous magicians would perform for the public, but they never left her in amazement. She could understand how they performed their tricks, that's what you get for having lived and been married to a world known magician, but they never stood out to her. Never the less she still enjoyed them. Another reason she watched her son as KID was because he was just like Toichi. He was a show-off, but also flashy, which makes the trick seem like actual magic. They would both appear and disappear in clouds of smoke and have streamers with balloons filling the room.

On another note, she barely saw her son anymore, just through a computer screen, she came across an auction for a gem, and she knew she wanted it. It reminded her of her Kaito's eyes, A dark blue that could be mistaken for purple, a peaceful indigo colour. The thought of stealing it never crossed her mind, so she put money into the auction for it. She had plenty of money, she is the CEO of a company which was best known for selling famous architects, paintings and old masterpieces that have been found from many years ago.

Finally, the auction had come to an end and the gem was in her possession. She had also bought a little cushion to place it on. So now the jewel sat in her living room on a silky blue cushion and bathed in the moonlight. She didn't think anything of it, but one night when she had to stay up for paperwork, a faint purple glow caught her attention.

The jewel was glowing a faint purple and was hovering in place, slowly spinning around, making the light bounce of certain objects in the room. Even though she should be panicking, she felt at ease.


	8. Tantei-Kun

Kaitos' POV

He was currently standing on the edge of the building with his cape hovering behind him, with his right hand clasped around the jewel he just stolen. He sighed in disappointment when it didn't glow red and placed it in one of his many pockets. Hurried footsteps made him turn half way around and made the infamous smirk appear on his face.

The door burst open and Conan Edogawa came rushing in heaving and puffing, but when he straightened it made Kaito frown.

He didn't look normal. By that, he looks like he should be seventy, not seven. He has black bags hidden badly with concealer under his eyes, he also looks pale in the face, like he has a fever. You can't see it much, but it also looks like he had been skipping meals, he is skinny but not like this. It was unhealthy. He looked like a skeleton.

He approached the child with caution, knowing that he could easily be hit by a sleep dart from that watch, or be hit by a football from this close would definitely leave a bruise.

"Are you alright Tantei-Kun?"

"Of course I'm fine!"

"Then why do you sound so grumpy?"

"Because I have to deal with you out in the cold when I could be having a drink of coffee!"

"Coffee at your age? And when did you started acting so cold?"

"What's wrong with having coffee at seven?" Conan glared at him

"Don't kids usually have milk or juice at your age?"

"I just prefer coffee okay?"

"... What's the matter Tantei-kun?"

"I told you! I'm fine!"

"You're not fine though, you look like you could drop dead any minute! How do you call that fine?!"

Conan seemed to be taken back a bit by his outburst as he just stared at him with wide eyes.

"When was the last time you had eaten?" he levelled him with a look.

It seemed to work as Conan gulped loudly "... two or three days ago?" he Squeaked.

"When was the last time you had some proper sleep as well?"

"..."

He sighed "You need to take better care of yourself Tantei-kun, you'll end up falling ill and start to worry your family and friends."

"I was busy..." he was avoided eye contact with him.

"No one can ever be too busy to not eat or sleep properly, when you get home eat something and try to get some proper sleep." He stared at him so when he received no answer he added: "Please, Tantei-kun."

He mumbled something that Kaito couldn't quite here

"What was that?" he asked softly

"I've been having nightmares." he was staring at the ground while toeing at the roof.

"Do you want to talk about them?"

"They are just weird..."

When he didn't continue, he started turning away from the child and headed to the edge again. "You know there will always be someone to talk to if you have a problem."

He opened his glider about to jump off the roof but he first gave Conan a gentle smile and wished him a goodnight before disappearing. He wouldn't usually give people that type of smile, but something inside of him wanted to show the child comfort. It was a strange feeling, to be honest. He wasn't sure if he liked it all not, but he hopes for the best for Conan Edogawa.

* * *

Shinichis' POV

He was still standing on the roof and his heart was hammering. He was surprised when KID let his guard down around him, he acted so human-like that it was quite refreshing. KID would always show up with that Smirk and prank the whole police force. It was hard sometimes to think that KID was actually human and had a home to go back to, a day to day life.

But there was something about that smile that made something in him go warm. He may come off as dense, but he knows the signs of love, but this wasn't love, it was a crush. Here he was hiding from the Black organization, having weird and horrifying dreams, and now he was falling in love with a thief.

He can't be with him anyway for numerous reasons.

1) He's a thief and he is a detective, they do not match

2) He doesn't know the thief, like who he is or even how old he is

3) KID might be straight as a board

4) And finally, he has a soulmate somewhere waiting to find him.

He thought that he would like KID to be his soulmate but then felt incredibly guilty, there was someone out there that would be his perfect match, someone who would be there for him through thick and thin. So he would keep his feelings to himself and try to keep KID away from the Black Organization, hoping that he won't get hurt or killed, or even get asked to join their twisted group.


	9. He's In Danger

Shinichi was currently meandering through the crowds to find an area where he would have the advantage to chase KID. Haibara has nearly figured out the cure for the poison so he is a bit more excited than usual.

Their plans in taking down the organization are also taking effect. They had special make-up artists to make police officers masks so they can join the organization, and find out their little secrets which would destroy them. They had come over a mission called PANDORA in one of the files, but they didn't see anything special about the case but fantasies of Immortality.

So now they are counting down the last few seconds before KIDs' appearance, but something feels off. KID appeared in a cloud of smoke, his heart was thundering in his chest. KID jumped over the task force and started running for the rooftop.

KID didn't say anything when he appeared

KIDs' poker face was completely broken.

He could see anger and panic on his face, which set of alarm bells in him. He ran up the stair inwardly cursing his small legs and reaching the door. He was about to push it open when he heard voices which made him freeze.

"Where is the gem?" a cold voice made its way through the door.

"It's right here." He heard some rustling, also knowing that was KIDs' voice. He opened the door by a crack and nearly yelled out in surprise. KID had his back towards him, but the other man was facing his way but hasn't seen him. He wore a weird black hat with a long trench coat that goes past his knees. He would be easy to remember as he has what looks like a shoe horse moustache. He was also holding a gun towards KID.

"I'm not talking about _that_ gem." He spat "Where is Pandora?"

 _Pandora_

"I don't have it."

"Your lying!"

"If I had found it, I wouldn't still be stealing you, murderer!"

"You're right there, I mean, I have been trying to kill you for the past ten years." he started laughing hysterically.

"I find it kind of strange how you never die. Bullets don't kill you, fire doesn't kill you. You must have found Pandora and gained Immortality!"

 _Immortality_

There was silence on the rooftop, no one dared to move or make a sound. There was still a gun in the man's hand, and KID still had his back towards him. He stayed by the door while their conversation was running through his head. He had just shaken pandora of as nothing, he had wanted to keep KID save, yet he could've helped long ago.

KID had started running for the edge of the building, a few shots had rung out and a few had hit the thief. He could hear him hiss in pain, and see him clench his teeth. He jumped off the building and opened his hang glider and soared away into the night.

"F*ck, he got away."

He turned towards the door and seemed to notice the child shaking behind the door with a pale face.

"Hey, scram or I'll shoot your brains out!" the man threatened.

Now he was looking at him, he paled even more when he realised who he was looking at. He goes by the name of Snake and is wanted for 38 murders. He's dangerous, psychotic, and he is after KID.

A bullet scraped his temple which snapped him out of his thoughts to stare in horror at the man in front of him

"I said scram you little brat! I swear the next bullet won't miss." he growled

For some reason, he was no longer feeling frightened, but feeling anger. He noticed there was a weird light on the rooftop and Snake was backing away from him. He looked down at himself and noticed that his whole body was covered in flames, but they were blue. It didn't take a genius to know that his emotions were taking over his powers, but this was all new to him. He had never seen this before.

Was it the power of the jewel within his chest?

He lifted his right hand and blue flames surrounded the man. Snake was staring in absolute horror and was yelling out in agony when the flames touched him. Snake had passed out from the heat and from the fear running through his veins.

Shinichi was too surprised to move after that, so he was finally taken home when the task force found him up there with the man withering on the floor. He had a new task at hand.

Take up the Pandora mission and find out who else is involved with Snakes' plan to keep KID safe. And maybe figure out what other powers he could release.


End file.
